


Boys Will Be Boys

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: After a long day in the gym, you and (F/C) find a new way to recover after a workout.





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: (nsfw) oo can u do a fic where male reader and male f/o give each other bjs for the first time
> 
> I'm sooo sorry that this took so long!! I hope I did this justice, since I don't have a peenor myself!

You and (F/C) frequented the gym almost everyday. It was a couples activity that you both loved the most, with your competitive natures and desire to help with self-improvement for the other, you made sure to spend as much time there as you could together, meaning, that you both often stayed there well after night fall. 

Today was no exception, after your various activities, you found yourselves in a completely empty locker room, fooling around after your showers, half-naked and pretending to whip each other with any spare towels hanging around. 

You and (F/C) trade a few swings, but none of the hits land. (F/C) then decides to change his tactics, as he twists the towel around itself, he swings once you’re in range, aiming for your towel instead. His towel wraps around yours, and in one swift motion, (F/C) yanks it away from your hand, flinging it to the other side of the locker room. But luckily for you, you still have a backup towel - the one around your waist. You rip the towel from your body, revealing your full nude form, and begin to twist it around itself, ready for a round two. But you notice (F/C)’s sudden change in expression. His determined demeanor was suddenly replaced with something else, something a bit more surprised, as his flushed face gets even darker than before. 

“Um, (Y/N)...I...didn’t think you’d be so...big...” (F/C) speaks up, finally revealing what is on his mind. You slightly taken aback from his comment, and then, quickly become embarrassed as you realize that you’re fully nude - for the first time - in front of (F/C). You quickly unwrap your twisted towel to put it back around you, apologizing to (F/C) for your indecency, but (F/C) chuckles in response. 

“(Y/N)! It’s alright! Nobody’s here but us, so, you haven’t really done anything wrong.” 

“I know, but we’re still in public...I was hoping that the first time I’d show you my dick would be somewhere a little bit more...romantic.” 

(F/C) chuckles again, amused to know that you’ve had something like this planned. “Well, it can’t be helped, I suppose. But, (Y/N), if it’ll make you feel any better...perhaps I could show you mine...?” 

You raise an eyebrow in curiosity, expression matching (F/C)’s from before, but before you even have the chance to respond, (F/C) takes his towel off, revealing his rather large member. 

“Oh, um, wow...” Is all you can manage to choke out, eyes fixated on (F/C)’s length. You know you were just ashamed of showing off yours just seconds ago, but seeing (F/C)’s thick cock fills your mind with the wildest thoughts, one being the most prominent - how good it would feel to have in your mouth. 

“Like the sight?” (F/C) grins, amused by your reaction. You subconsciously lick your lips and nod, and (F/C) takes it as a sign to keep the towel off, and makes his way towards you, grabbing your hand once you're in reach, and guiding you towards a bench in the middle of the empty locker room. But you prefer just a bit more privacy, and instead guide him towards a changing stall, and allowing (F/C) to sit on the small bench. 

Not only do you favor privacy, but you favor the intimacy the small changing stall gives. While there's enough space for both of you, you're both forcibly close enough that you can feel the heat and sweat emanating off both of your bodies, both just inches away from each other. 

"I admit, I didn't think our first time would be here too, but, when I think about how much time we spend here, I suppose it'd just make sense..." (F/C) whispers, eyeing your cock as you can feel it stiffen in front of his face.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of doing _that_ here..."

"No? Then what do you--"

You cut him off by quickly dropping to your knees, landing in between his legs, face-to-face with his half-hard cock, hands sidling up and down his thighs. "I kinda...want to blow you more..." You look up at him through your eyelashes, meeting a sensual grin on his face. 

"Please, go ahead." He replies without hesitation, and you notice his cock growing firmer, awaiting your mouth.

And much like his no hesitation response, your lips are instantly wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking at his slit, then, trailing your tongue down his shaft. His groans echo in the stall, and he shifts his position to give you more space. You scoot in just a bit closer, one hand massaging his thigh while the other pumps the base of his cock, with your mouth returning to his head. From there, you begin to work his cock simultaneously with your mouth and hand, pumping ever so slightly as you fully take his cock into your mouth. Because of the shower he had prior, you can taste the remaining droplets of water, combined with the scent of his usual soap - a comforting scent that intensifies as you get ever closer to the base of his shaft. Once you do, you work your way back up, tongue trailing the underside of his length the whole way, and when you take his cock out with a slight pop, your instantly back to peppering kisses over his head, already forming beads of pre cum.

You giggle, and his cock twitches as your breath blows over the sensitive tip. “This close already?”

“Hard not to be w-when you’re the one blowing me...” He stutters.

You grin in satisfaction, and trail kisses down his shaft, pumping even harder as you hope to bring him over the edge, moving back up to give him one last lingering kiss.

One thrust is all he needs to get him to spill over, moaning ecstatically as his hot cum floods your mouth and dribbles down your lips. His hand darts to the back of your head, holding you still, making sure that you swallow his cum. It takes you a second to compose yourself due to the sheer volume, but you finally swallow his load in one gulp, and once (F/C) confirms by seeing the slight bulge in your throat, he lets go, of the back of your head, and swipes his thumb over your lips, collecting the cum that lingered, and popping it in his mouth with a sensual grin. “Now it’s your turn, babe.”

You’re gasp in anticipation, and eagerly stand up, barely registering the soreness in your knees from kneeling on the cold tile. Once you’re up, (F/C) pins your back to the back of the stall door with a hand on your stomach, and gets down on his knees, licking his lips at your throbbing cock.

(F/C) licks your slit to test the waters, and when he hears your moans of confirmation, he wastes no time taking in your head, bobbing from your shaft, then going all the way down to your base. As (F/C) deep throats you, his free hand moves towards your balls, tugging and fondling them, causing your knees to wobble. But you try to maintain your balance, grabbing on to the top of the stall walls, hips twitching, just ever so slightly thrusting your cock in (F/C)’s mouth. And he gladly takes your whole cock, vigorously sucking and moaning, the vibrations from the back of his throat coursing through the entirety of your cock. 

You throw your head back, gently banging it against the stall door, calling out (F/C)’s name as you feel yourself close to releasing. (F/C) knows just how close you are, and pulls out all the stops, with his hand massaging your balls, and tongue sliding around your cock in tandem, you yell (F/C)’s name, the echo reverberating throughout the empty locker room as (F/C) removes your cock, allowing your cum to spill over his face and chest.

Your knees give out under the pleasure, and slide down the door to the floor, panting as you meet (F/C)’s face, marked with your cum. You both take a second to compose yourselves, then, fill the empty locker room with your echoing laughter. (F/C) breaks the laughter by leaning in to give you a deep kiss, a unique mixture of both of your tastes prominent on your lips.

“I think it’s time for another shower...” You whisper on (F/C)’s lips when the kiss breaks, and lean back every so slightly to admire the contrast of your cum on his flushed skin.

(F/C) takes notice of where you're staring, replying with a sly grin. “Mm, sounds good, but...how about we share one this time?”

You grin back, feeling like this is a new couples activity you could certainly get used to.


End file.
